


the brother she wished that she knew

by imeanthatsprettysnazzy



Series: Everything’s Just Wonderful [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alternate Universe, F/M, FUCK endgame, Gen, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morgan Stark wants to meet her Brother, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Dies, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Tony Stark misses Peter Parker, you can’t convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imeanthatsprettysnazzy/pseuds/imeanthatsprettysnazzy
Summary: She smiled into her dads embrace, nodding. “I love you daddy, and I love Mommy and I love Petey, even though I can’t see him!”At two-and-a-half, Morgan Stark found out that she had a brother.OR5 times Morgan Stark knew she could never meet Peter Parker and the one time she knew that she did.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Everything’s Just Wonderful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768861
Comments: 97
Kudos: 813





	1. The Blue Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so i’m still sad about endgame and writing is a coping mechanism so enjoy what my sadness has created.
> 
> This is the first in a series existing in an AU because i’m in denial, so... yeah.
> 
> Also this is quite short idk — the later chapters will probably be longer.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Morgan was two-and-a-half, she did something what she knew she wasn’t allowed to do. She knew what she did was against her dads rules, because she had been caught trying to do it before. Her dad had not been impressed. 

At two-and-a-half, Morgan was inquiring and curious. She wanted to know everything about anything. She constantly bombarded her parents with questions, to which she always got answers to — her parents both being extremely smart, and all.

But neither of them would answer her biggest question.

_ What was behind the blue door? _

The first time that she tried to open the door, into what she had dubbed ‘the blue room’, it was Tony that caught her. When he saw his daughter, dark hair tied back, face scrunched up in concentration, trying to twist the handle above her head, his blood had ran cold. 

Because that room was not meant to be seen by Morgan. If she went in there... Tony knew that she would ask lots of questions, and he didn’t think that he could handle that — it was hard enough already. 

Morgan had been surprised when her dad had pried her away from the door. He had lifted her up onto his hip, a sad look in his eyes, and told her that “You can’t go in there, Maguna. Only Mommy and Daddy can go in there.”

She had nodded, told him that she understood, and wouldn’t try go in there again, and told him that she was sorry and she loved him, and he had left it after that. She never let on that she only became more curious after that. 

The second time, it had been her mom that found her. Last time she tried to open it, she had trouble because of her height, and so this time, she came prepared, with a small stool that she could stand on. 

Pepper had left their bedroom at just the right moment. A second later and Morgan would’ve been in there. She had quietly closed the door behind her, knowing that Tony was finally asleep, and turned around to see Morgan, stepping onto a stool in front of  the room . And she only just managed to contain her terror. 

Her and Tony were trying to protect their young daughter from the knowledge of the snap, and they both knew that if she got into that room, they would have to tell her everything — and they knew that neither of them were up to that. 

“Morgan.” Pepper has said, walking over and lifting the toddler up, taking her back to her own bedroom, “You know you’re not allowed in there, sweetie, and you should be asleep, alright? You’re not allowed in that room.”

Once again, Morgan had stated her sleepy apology, snuggling into the crook of her moms neck as she told her that she loved her and wouldn’t do it again. 

Morgan knew the saying, ‘ _ thirds times the charm. _ ’ Her parents always said it jokingly, in an offhand matter, when things only worked on the third time. And she knew that she had tried to enter the blue room twice, unsuccessfully. 

And that’s what brought her to the door of the blue room the third time. She could hear her parents talking quietly downstairs, having put her to bed some time ago. She tiptoed from her own bedroom to the blue room next door, carrying the stool. 

Morgan had easily opened the door while on the stool, and only just stopped herself from squealing in excitement when it swung open, revealing a dark room no larger than her own. She turned the light on quickly, before pulling the door so that it was almost shut, and started looking around. 

The first thing that Morgan noticed about the room were the walls. Three of them were white — the wall the door was on, the wall the window was on, and the wall on the right (which also had a bunk bed against it). The wall on the left was different, though. It was the same bright blue as the door, but it had some red patterns that looked like spiderwebs painted across it. 

The next thing that Morgan noticed was that the window was shuttered, blocking it from seeing the veiw of the lake that she knew it would have. What she didn’t realise, at that point, was that it also made sure that you couldn’t see inside the room from the outside.

Then she began to notice other things. 

She noticed the piles of moving boxes stacked in the dark spaces next to the bunk bed, and under the desk — Morgan counted about fifteen of them all up. It looked as though whoever put the boxes there was trying to make them as unnoticeable as they possibly could.

She noticed the piles of framed photos sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed, as though they had been put down with a means of putting them up on the walls. She noticed the old computers on the desk, and she noticed the incomplete lego sets. She noticed the way that not all of the boxes were full, and how some of them were open. She noticed the silence, and the stillness of the air, and the thick layer of dust that seemed to cover a large amount of the room. 

She noticed that it made her sad. 

Morgan quietly made her way across the room, to the dresser, and pulled open the lowest drawer, curious as to what she would find — and she was not disappointed. 

Actually, she was delighted. 

The drawer was full of stuff — mainly shirts, along with some school books, and a couple of packages that looked like christmas presents to Morgan. The contents excited her greatly. 

Morgan started raking through the drawer, pulling out a few of the things that intrigued her the most — something wrapped in brown paper with green ribbon tied around it, a red mask with weird eyes, and three t-shirts. 

She wasn’t really sure why these five thing stood out to her the most, but, despite this, she started inspecting them. Somehow, she managed to pull one of the shirts (what she would later understand to be a science pun shirt) over her head, and found that the bottom of it pooled around her feet even when standing up. 

Happily wearing the shirt, she tore open the present as quietly as she could, and a small sound of confusion left her as she pulled another shirt out of it. It was pretty plain, like the others, with some writing on it, and Morgan, in all of her daughter-of-a-literal-genius-and-a-super-successful-CEO glory, read the words, though with some difficulty. ‘ _ Peter has been Promoted to Big Brother.’ _

Morgan didn’t know what promoted meant, but she knew what a brother was, and that’s what confused her. Morgan, as far as she knew, did not have a brother, and wondering if she did made the sad feeling she felt upon seeing the neglect of the room return. 

She picked up the big brother shirt, draping it across her shoulders, and also the red mask, and made her way to sit dramatically on the bottom bunk, jumping as it creaked loudly. She considered the fabric of the mask that she held, looking at the strange, chunky eye pieces, before pulling it over her head, and blinking in surprise when she found that she could now barely see or hear. 

And, apparently, the only way to test that she really couldn’t hear was to scream at the top of her lungs, alerting her parents downstairs. 

Downstairs, in the living room, Pepper and Tony heard their daughters scream, and in a split second they both became overcome with fear. 

“Morgan!” Tony yelled, already running up the stairs towards his daughters room, turning once he reached the landing —

— Tony froze. The door to  the room was ajar. There was a light on in the room. There was a stool in front of the door. 

Morgan was in the room. 

In the kids’ room. 

In  _ his _ kids’ room. 

Tony took a shaky breath, and made his way slowly to the door. “Maguna?” He murmured, pushing the door open. “Maguna you in here?” 

When he saw Morgan it took a second for his brain to register what was going on. She was wearing a t-shirt that said ‘ _i’ve lost an electron/are you positive?’_ , it was the one that Peter was wearing when he first offered him the spot on the team — when he declined the offer. The shirt was huge on Morgan, and Tony almost laughed at how ridiculously giant it looked. 

But then he saw the mask that she was wearing. It was the original Spider-man mask, and he realised that she mustn’t be able to see — _ or hear _ . 

Slowly, he reached of for it, pulling it off her face gently, to find her face scrunched up in what Tony could only assume was confusion. “You okay, Maguna?”

Morgan, suddenly able to see and hear again, un-scrunched her face, and stared at her dad questioningly. She opened her mouth a few times uselessly, before words came out. “Do I have a big brother, Daddy?”

She could see her dad tense at the question, and she showed him the shirt that was wrapped around her shoulders. 

Tony’s face fell, and he wrapped the little girl in a hug, running a hand through her hair, and letting his tears fall in front of his daughter. “Yes, Maguna. You have a big brother. His name is... His name _was_ Peter, and he was Spider-man, but you can’t tell anybody that.”

Morgan was surprised, to say the least, but she hugged her dad back, and buried her head in his shoulder, before mumbling, “Can I meet him, Daddy? Where is he?”

Tony closed his eyes, as tears continued to fall down his face, and he continued shakily. “Pete... You’re brother went somewhere, and he’s not coming home... but he loves you very much, and one day — one day a very long time from now, Pete and Mommy and you and I will all be together again... okay Maguna?”

She smiled into her dads embrace, nodding. “I love you daddy, and I love Mommy and I love Petey, even though I can’t see him!”

At two-and-a-half, Morgan Stark found out that she had a brother.

Petey . The word warmed his heart — especially since Morgan was saying it. Tony looked toward the ceiling, and mouthed, ‘ _We love you kid_.’

And they did.


	2. The Best Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i’m back enjoy this chapter!

After Morgan broke into the blue room — _Peters’ room_ — she found herself becoming attached to all the clothes in there that she could get her hands on. 

She was as subtle as she could be — snuck into her brothers room when her parents were distracted, pulled out some random piece of clothing, like a shirt or a pair of socks, and then refused to take them off for days on end. 

Morgan was curious. She couldn’t help but wonder about her brother — about _Peter_. After the short explanation her dad had given her, neither of her parents had elaborated. Nobody told Morgan where Peter went, or why he left, or why he was Spider-man, or why she couldn’t remember him. She knew next to nothing about her brother.

She didn’t mean to break rules. Morgan didn’t try to break into things she shouldn’t. She didn’t mean to find things that her parents didn’t want her to... but she did anyway. 

It happened two or three weeks after her third birthday. Since finding out about Peter, Morgan’s mom and dad hadn’t been anymore open about him — theytalked about him more, offhandedly, with the odd ‘ _Your brother loves you Morgan, you’ll see one day_ ’, and ‘ _We all love him, Maguna, he loves us too’_ , here and there.

Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy still completely avoided the topic of Peter completely — Morgan suspected her parents had something to do with that. 

Nebula had visited twice since Morgan found out about Peter, and she had asked the cyborg about him — something she didn’t dare ask Happy or Rhodey about. Nebula had told her that her brother was a ‘brave warrior’, and a ‘good fighter’.

Whatever that meant.

She could now also point out pictures of him easily. There weren’t many around the house — there was one in the kitchen, and one on the wall in the living room. 

Morgan knew that there were lots of pictures in Peters room, but she didn’t go through them, just in case she broke one and her parents noticed. She also knew that there were a few more in her parents room, and in the garage. 

Morgan has always been fascinated by the garage. There was a computer-woman — FRIDAY — there who her dad always talked to more than he talked to her in the rest of the house, and sometimes — sometimes — she would hear the voice of a boy, and she would admit that she hoped it was her brother coming home. 

She hadn’t really been trying to go in the shop — it was another place where she wasn’t exactly meant to go alone... she had been looking for her dad, and went down to see if he was in there talking to the FRIDAY, and had been surprised to find that her had wasn’t there — he was almost always there when she couldn’t find him. 

So, Morgan decided to push her luck a bit. She cleared her throat, before asking, “Hello?”, very quietly. 

“Hello, Miss Stark.” 

The voice caught Morgan slightly off guard. It seemed to be coming from all directions, and she couldn’t see anyone. 

“FRIDAY...? is that you?” Morgan’s voice was barely above a whisper now. 

“I am indeed FRIDAY, your fathers Artificial Intelligence.”

Morgan nodded uneasily, before continuing. “What do you do down here?”

“I can do lots of things.” The AI replied easily. “Is there something you need me to do?”

With her head tilted slightly to one side, Morgan considered the question. Maybe... maybe F.R.I.D.A.Y. could tell her about her brother? She had never dared to ask the AI about him in the main house, but maybe...

She cleared her throat again. “Can you — can you tell me something about Petey? About my Brother?”

“Would you like to access Peters’ personal photos and videos?”

“Yes!”

To say Morgan was excited was an understatement. She was over the moon, and, more importantly, about to find out more about her brother. 

“Playing Film #1.” The AI stated, as a nearby screen was filled with black, the words, ‘ _A Film by Peter Parker_ ’, written across it. 

The screen changed, to a video taken from inside a car, with a gravelly voice saying “ _New York, Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it home.”_

Morgan watched excitedly, as someone offscreen that sounded a lot like her Uncle Happy spoke, saying, “ _Who’re you talking to?_ ” very bluntly. She giggled as the camera turned abruptly, showing her Uncles face from behind. 

“ _Uh, no one...Just doing a little video of the trip?_ ” The person behind the camera says. 

“ _You know you can’t show that to anyone, right?”_

“ _Yeah, I know_ ”

“ _Then why’re you narrating in that voice?”_

“ _Uh... because it’s fun!”_

Morgan continued to laugh at the conversation, and watched as the two boarded a plane. Then she got the first look at the speakers’ face — _her brother._ Her brother Peter. For a minute, she didn’t understand why she was surprised that it was her brother. After all, she had asked FRIDAY to show her videos of her brother’s. 

And then she realised that his name didn’t sit quite right in her mind, confusing her a lot.

Thinking back to the start of the video, Morgan became confused. It said a film by Peter _Parker_... but he was her brother, so shouldn’t his last name be _Stark_ , like hers?

She watched the rest of the short film with interest, seeing her brother dressing up as Spider-man, and even seeing her dad, right at the end. But her confusion didn’t fade. She understood how siblings worked, and so she knew that she and her brother should both have the last name Stark. 

“Hey FRIDAY?” Morgan asked, looking toward the ceiling. “Do you know where daddy is?”

“Your father is currently in Peter Parker’s bedroom.”

There it was again. _Parker_. Morgan couldn’t quite wrap her head around the name.

“Okay— uh, thankyou!” Morgan said, scrambling up toward her brothers room. She surprised herself a bit, trusting the strange FRIDAY lady so easily, but she was more concerned with the question in her head — _why’s Peters’ last name different_?

When she got to Peters room, the door was closed, and she could hear her dad speaking softly from inside. She held her fist up to knock, but decided against it, instead pressing her ear to the door. 

In the bedroom, Morgan’s dad sighed, before continuing speaking. “Morgan’s turning into quite the little thief, kid. She doesn’t think we notice, but she’s been stealing your clothes and your books — I found her with your biology books the other day, and she asked me what Adenosine Triphosphate was... obviously she couldn’t say it right, it sounded more like ‘ _adesnine tripposate_ ’, but i swear to you, Pete, she is too smart for her own good — Just like you...”

_Was Peter in there?_ Morgan wondered. Her dad was talking to Peter, so maybe... maybe he had remembered her birthday and come home to see her! Maybe he had come home!

“I should probably go find her actually.” Her dad continued inside the room. “I miss you, Kid.”

Slowly, Morgan pushed the door open, seeing her dad sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed, head in his hands. “Daddy?” She asked, making her way across the room, and placing a small hand on his knee. “Are you ‘kay, Daddy?”

Tony looked up from his hands, his face wet from crying, and his eyes bloodshot. “What’re you doing in here, Maguna?” He asked softly, opening his arms as Morgan jumped on his knee and wrapped her arms around him, and realised that she had another question — _why did no one ever talk about Peter?_

“I was looking for you, Daddy, and I went in the shop, and I talked to FRIDAY, and she showed me a video that Petey made, and he was with Uncle Happy! And then he was Spider-man, and the video ended, and I asked FRIDAY where you were, and she said in here, and so I came up here because I have a question!” Morgan said quickly, in a way that, unbeknownst to her, reminded Tony of one Peter Parker. 

“Yeah? What’s the question?” Tony asked, attempting to keep the pain out of his voice, for his daughters sake.

“I have two!” She exclaimed, moving so that she was sitting next to Tony.

“Yeah? You gonna ask them, little miss?”

“Yeah! So I was watching Peteys video and at the start it said that his name was Peter _Parker_... but you said he was my br.. my brother, but he has a different last name to me, and I didn’t get it!”

Tony let out a small laugh, running a hand through his daughters hair, like he used to with Peter. He spoke softly, trying to explain the concept of death to Morgan in the most child-friendly way possible.

“When you brother was your age, he had a Mommy and a Daddy, right?” Morgan nodded in understanding, her eyes wide as she listened to the story. “But when he was a little bit older than you, something happened, and his Mommy and Daddy has to leave, so Peter started living with his Auntie May, and his Uncle Ben. Then his Uncle Ben had to leave too, and it was just him and May...”

“So he went to see his Uncle and his first Mommy and Daddy, and that’s why he’s not home?” Morgan asked, in wonder.

“Yeah... Yeah, he went to visit them. But just because he had a different Mommy and Daddy to you, doesn’t mean that he’s not your brother, ‘kay Maguna? He’s still your brother, even if you don’t have the same DNA — don’t ask me what that is Morgan, _please_.”

Morgan laughed at the end of his explanation.“‘course he’s my brother!” She exclaimed, before asking her second question. “Why don’t you like talking about Petey, Daddy?

Tony gave Morgan a sad smile. “I just miss him a lot, Maguna. It’s just hard to talk about him without getting sad... but I guess you wanna know more about your brother, huh?” Morgan nodded in response, and he smiled again. “Then I guess we’re gonna be talking about him a lot more now, little miss!”

Morgan grinned at her dad, wrapping her arms around his middle again, and saying “ _Thankyou Daddy!_ ”, over and over. 

“And Maguna? You ever want to talk to Petey, just sit on this bed and talk to him, alright? I’m sure he’d love to hear from you.”

The pair had sat together in the room for a while longer, Tony telling Morgan about Peters first lab day (after the vulture incident, though he didn’t try explain that one to her), when he drank one of DUM-E’s motor oil drinks.

It was only a few hours later when Morgan went back into the blue room, and sat quietly on the bed. She’d thought about what her dad told her, and so here she was, about to talk to her brother. 

“Hey Petey..” She began nervously. “So, uhh... Mommy said that dinners gonna be soon, so I can’t talk for long, but I just wanted to say hi...”

She trailed off, looking toward the ceiling and wringing her hands awkwardly. “I just wanna tell you that I love you and-and I miss you... and even though i’ll never see you again, Petey, you’ll always be the best big brother ever!”

And Morgan knew it — even though she would never see her brother, she loved him with all her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just gonna day this but i don’t know what my brain is at this point so please tell me if this chapter is incoherent and makes zero sense.
> 
> And, for clarification, this was meant to be out a couple days ago but i’m behind schedule... And so while i’m at it i’m also gonna say that  
> 1) THANKYOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND LEFT KUDOS I LOVE YALL SM <3  
> 2) I’m in Australia so as of tomorrow I have to get an education again so don’t mind my nonexistent update schedule  
> 3) I’m in Australia, so I would just like to tell you how much it pains my soul to write Mum with an ‘o’
> 
> Also I have no idea how long this chapter is so sorry if it’s too short 
> 
> Love you guys <3


	3. The Little Video Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i’m back <3 this was meant to be out a couple days ago but with school back down here and trying to fix my sleep schedule and stuff i’ve been quite busy so... sorry. I’ll try get chapter four out more quickly!
> 
> Enjoy <3

By the end of April, Morgan felt like she really _knew_ Peter. She had listened to every single one of the stories about him with extreme excitement, literally bursting with joy at any information that had anything remotely to do with her brother. 

She tried to remember every detail of every story. Every funny joke that someone recalled her brother making. Every stupid movie reference that he had made on missions. 

Morgans dad told her the most about Peter, and seemed to have known him the best. He told her all sorts of things, from the lab, to Peters’ school, to Spider-man adventures. He was the last person that her brother saw before he left, according to her mom, and somehow that made his many stories about Peter all the more important to her. 

Her mom, on the other hand, told her more about the disaster that seemed to have followed Peter around everywhere, like how he ‘ _inherited Mays’ lack of cooking skill, and set my god damned kitchen on fire_ ’ — her moms exact words. She also told Morgan about all the idiotic things that she had found Peter doing, like when he fell asleep on the roof in their lounge, terrifying Tony when Peter fell on him, upon waking. 

Uncle Happy talked about Morgan’s brother with a strange mix of annoyance, regret and loss in his voice. He always told her that Peter was one of the kindest people he ever met, even if he made too many pop culture references and called him way too much — Morgan thought that Happys two different opinions of Peter were weird, seeing as they came from one person, but she was happy to hear them anyway. 

Uncle Rhodey was another story altogether. Morgan has only heard a few things about her brother from him. He told her about when he first met Peter, as Spider-man, and how he had made a plan based on an old movie, ‘ _Empire Strikes Back_ ’. He also told her about the first time that he met Peter as... Peter. He told her about the surprise of seeing her dad willingly spending time with a teenager. Morgan has laughed at that, telling him that, “He would defitely spend time with a _awesome_ teenager like Petey!” 

And, yes, she couldn’t quite say ‘ _definitely’_ yet, but, according to her parents, it was adorable.

One thing that Morgan took from Rhodeys first Peter-story was the name of the movie — _Empire Strikes Back_ — and, after begging her parents, she had watched it. Again, and again, and again, seeing it as something that would tie her to her brother. 

And somehow, in the four-and-a-half-months since her third birthday, and just over four months since people started talking about Peter, Morgan had managed to watch that move forty seven times. 

She was keeping a tally. 

Morgan knew what today was. Today was Apriltwenty third. 

She could not remember April twenty third last year, but the moment she woke up she knew that today was important. There had been a certain tension in the air from the moment she stepped into the kitchen, finding her mom sitting alone at the table, staring into space, holding a coffee cup with both hands. 

Morgan’s presence seemed to pull Pepper back to reality, the woman’s head immediately snapping toward her daughter, her expression softening. “Hey sweetie.” She murmured, pulling Morgan into a very tight hug. 

Morgan happily leaned into her mom, before looking up. “Where’s daddy?”

Pepper let out slight laugh, looking toward the kitchen clock to see that it was 8:57. Three minutes to nine. Three minutes until they got their yearly message. 

“Daddy’s in the garage, Morgs.” She said softly. “We should probably go sit in there with him, huh? So you can hear something important?”

Tony and Pepper has talked about it last night. Before Thanos, after a particularly bad patrol and a worse-than-usual stab wound, Peter and his coder friend had hacked into Friday, storing a series of videos that would be played to Tony each year on the anniversary of Peters’ untimely death, should it occur. They had agreed to let Morgan listen in, since the year before he had admitted to hearing Tony talking about his prophecy-like Morgan-related dreams. Beside that, they knew she would be really happy just to hear her brothers voice. 

Morgan’s eyes widened comically, and she wondered what her mom and dad were going to listen to. She didn’t have much time to contemplate, though, as her mom already had Morgan’s hand in her own, taking her to the garage. 

When they entered the garage, Morgan immediately saw her dad. He looked tired, his hair messy and his eyes red with huge bruise-like bags beneath them. His face was blotchy from what she assumed was tears, and he was still wearing the same clothes that he had on yesterday. This confirmed her feeling that today was an important day. 

Her dad was sitting on a couch, that he had moved in-front of the table that he pulled holograms out of, though there was still a reasonable amount of space between the couch and the table. Morgan didn’t understand how the hologram table worked, but she would be lying if she said it wasn’t awesome. 

Upon seeing Morgan and her mom, her dad gestured to the space next to him on the couch, implying that he wanted them to sit with him. 

Morgan settled between her parents, and her dad leaned across, and pulled a large hologram of a countdown out of the table, as the numbers counted down, before slouching back into the couch. He had one arm on the arm rest, covering his face with his hand. 

_Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

The counts in ended, and there was silence for a moment, before Morgan recognised the voice of FRIDAY the AI. “You have one message from Peter Parker. Routing to display.” Her voice echoed around the space. 

Another moment of silence, the only noise being her dads shuddered breath, before another hologram appeared before them. It was a boy, a teenager, with wavy brown hair, and a grin on his face. 

The boy — who Morgan knew was definitely Peter — took up the space between the table and the couch, sitting in an armchair of his own, wearing a ‘ _Midtown School of Science and Technology_ ’ sweatshirt. 

Morgan had recently claimed that particular sweatshirt as her own, and recognised it immediately. It was, admittedly, one of her favourites, and what she was currently wearing. 

“Hey Mister Stark!” Peter exclaimed, leaning forward in his armchair, still grinning. “And Hey to you, too, Miss Pepper! Sorry I don’t know if you’re still Miss Potts at this point, so... Welcome back to my little video diary... thing!”

Peter let out a small laugh, tilting his face toward the ground slightly, before looking back up. “Uh... So this will be four years now... and, really, I’m sorry Mister Stark. I know you’re blaming yourself for whatever happened — hell, you told me that it was on you if anything happened to me yourself!”

Morgan felt her dad stiffen beside her, as he let out another shaky breath, and heard his hand drop from his face onto the arm rest heavily. She leaned into him, giving him a half hug as she stared, transfixed, at the hologram version of her brother. She wanted to look up at her dad, to make sure he was okay, but she didn’t dare take her attention away from Peter. That, right in front of her, was her brother. Her brother, talking to them as if he were there. 

“Anyway... I promised last time that I would keep the tone lighter this year. I don’t know how many more of these i’ll do, so I don’t want you to feel sadremembering them when you run out.” Peter smiles sadly. “So, possibly the most important thing on my mind right now, other then than if everyone’s okay, and if you guys are married yet — who won the most recent Halloween heist.”

She didn’t quite understand that, but she felt both of her parents relax, a laugh even coming from her dad. “You’ve missed out on _three_ heists, kid.” Her dad murmured, pulling Morgan closer to him. 

“I’ve missed out on three heists by now, I guess.” Peter said at the same time, also laughing. “And let me say, if the absolute legend that is Rosa Diaz hasn’t won yet, i’m going to be so disappointed.”

“She won two years ago.” Morgan’s dad replied, his voice cracking toward the end. “Nobody won this year — Jake and Amy were busy having their second kid.”

As though they were having a conversation, Peter continued speaking after her dad had finished. “I can’t wait for Jake and Amy to have a kid!” He paused, turning towards Morgan’s mom slightly. “Speaking of which, Miss Potts — Mrs Stark — _Miss Pepper._ Yeah, I’m gonna stick with Miss Pepper.”

“Miss Pepper.” Morgan’s mom mused. “I like that one.”

“Has Morgan been born yet? Sorry, I know that your ‘ _Tony i’m done with your prophecy dreams you know that’s not a thing_ ’ talks are meant to be private but... enhanced hearing.” 

The teenager shrugged, gesturing to his ears slightly. “But I also know that when it comes to seeing future things... well, let’s just say that Mister Stark is a better seer than _Sybil Trelawney_ — heh, Harry Potter — anyway, im like, 98% sure that Morgan’s there by now, so, Morgan, Hey.”

At the sound of Peter saying her name, Morgan let out a small squeal of excitement. “Hey Petey!” She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch. 

“I hope you’ve begun to continue my legacy, forcing your old dad to watch Star Wars with you — I mean, I think you’d be old enough for that by now, right? You can’t be any older than three, but...” 

“Im three!” She exclaimed, trying to talk to the hologram of her brother the way that her dad was. “My birthday was on January Seven!”

“Yeah.” Hologram-Peter nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, smiling at the family awkwardly. “...As usual i’ve attached the video for Aunt May, and... yeah. I hope she’s doing okay.”

The hologram stared off into the distance for a moment, before a voice from behind him called him, saying, “Kid, Pizzas here, hurry up or i’ll steal your Pepperoni!”, which made him whip his head around in surprise. 

“Just a minute Mister Stark!” He yelled at the phantom voice, before turning back to Morgan and her parents. “...you just interrupted the video I was filming for you, sir. Of course you did. Only you could manage that, Mister Stark.”

He laughed softly, before speaking again. “I miss you guys! See ya next year! I’m sorry!”

The hologram of her waving brother flickered for a moment, before turning back into nothing. Morgan stared at the place where it had been, her eyes wide in shock and awe. 

There was a pause of a couple of seconds, before the Hologram of Peter reappeared, smiling nervously, now wearing his Spider-man suit without the mask on, sitting on a chair. 

“Hey! I’m back!” He exclaimed, waving slightly, and Morgan’s parents shared a confused glance behind her. 

“That’s never happened—“ 

Her dad stopped as Peter continued talking again. “I know I already recorded something for year four, but I forgot to say something! If Morgan exists, and is over the age of two and a half, i’ve sent another video, for Morgan... for Morgan’s eyes only, though! No one else can see — top secret!” Peter burst out laughing. 

“Seriously, though. This is just for Morgan... I’m sorry Mister Stark, Miss Pepper — but —“

“We understand, Peter.” Her mom said quietly, smiling despite herself. 

“Yeah, you guys get it. It’ll start in forty seconds, so everyone but Morgan, _go... wash your hands?_ Anyway, see ya next year! I’m sorry!”

Once again, the hologram disappeared, but this time it did not reform. They sat quietly for a minute, in case it came back again, but it didn’t, so Morgan spoke. 

“So that’s Petey?” She asked quietly, looking up at her parents once they had both stood from the couch. They both looked sad — so, so sad. Her dads’ face was glistening in the light of the garage, and she realised that he had been crying. Her mom still had a few slow, silent tears running down her cheeks, as she smiled at Morgan sadly. 

“Yeah.” Her dad said, “That’s Pete.” 

“He said he has another video for.. for me!”

“He did, didn’t he? Well, I guess Mommy and I better go upstairs, huh?” He asked, smiling softly at Morgan. “Don’t touch anything but the couch. There’s some important shit going on in here!”

“Shit!” Morgan giggled, repeating her dads words. 

“Morgan!” Her mom exclaimed, laughing. “You can’t say that, sweetie. That’s Mommy’s word. I coined it!”

“Yeah, listen to your Mother, Morgan H. Stark, she—“

They hadn’t noticed Hologram-Peters’ third appearance until he spoke, saying, “Miss Pepper, Mister Stark, I promise I won’t say anything bad, so you can go now. I shan’t taint your child on this day.”

Her dad laughed at that, before both he and her mom went up the stairs, out of the garage, back into the house, leaving Morgan to scramble back onto the couch. 

Peter was wearing the same clothes he was wearing in the first hologram video — the same sweatshirt that she was wearing right now (though it was significantly larger on her) — and sitting on the original armchair. 

“Hey Morgan.” He said, and Morgan could hear the slight hint of nerves in his voice. “What’s up? I’m — I’m Peter. Parker.”

“And i’m your little sister.” Morgan replied quietly, her heart exploding with emotion as she leaned as close to the hologram as she could without falling to the floor. 

“So, uhh... I don’t know if Miss Pepper and Mister Stark have told you anything about me, so i’m gonna base this off you knowing absolutely nothing. I’m sixteen right now, i’m your dads kind-of-not-but-also-yes-because-it’s-official personal intern, i’m also his mentor, and I’m Spider-man. You probably wouldn’t know much about Spider-man, but... just ask your dad about him.”

Morgan scoffed, looking at the hologram in shock. Why was her brother... why did he think she wouldn’t know about him?

She didn’t have much time to question, as Peter continued. 

“I guess, uh, i’ll tell you some stuff about me. Mister Stark — Your Dad doesn’t know this, but we actually met when I was.. eight? I’m pretty sure I was eight. I’m sure you know what Ironman is — your dad is ironman — well, Ironman saves my life, six years before I even became Spider-man!”

Peter laughed, grinning at her. “Then when I was fourteen I came home from school and he was sitting in my apartment with my Aunt May, going on about a grant I didn’t apply for.”

“Daddy told me about that!” Morgan stage whispered, he own smile wide as well. 

“Yeah, well, anyway.. some stuff went down, and then I turned fifteen a couple weeks after I officially met your dad, then a couple months later I became his official personal intern.”

“He told me about that too!” She was probably about to combust from how excited she was to be sort-of talking to her brother. 

“And... I wouldn’t bother with these videos if Mister Stark and I weren’t really close, but... I see him like a father figure, and —“

Peter stumbled over his words for a second, before inhaling deeply, and continuing. “And so I guess, through him, we’re connected, and i’d just like to tell you how much I... How I would do anything to protect you, Morgan, because in a way, i’m a brother now. And so I love you...“

“Even though you won’t come see me..” Morgan murmured, sadly, and a silence hung between the two. 

“I love you and I would do anything to. help you, Morgan. And so you’ve got to go and be happy, and hang out with your mom and dad, and annoy Aunt May and Happy and Rhodey...” He sighed again, before looking directly at Morgan, his eyes happy despite his tone. “And maybe you’ll remember me as your... as your brother. Even though you’ll never meet me.”

Morgan stared at him, a small frown crossing her face. “You’ll always be my brother, Petey.” She whispered. “Even if I never meet you.”

Because she knew she would never meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i would just like to say thankyou to the absolute legend who commented on the last chapter, it’s means so much to me, and yeah, this is the start of an au!
> 
> Also if this is bad or confusing or something... please tell me, so i can try improve my writing for future chapters <3 
> 
> And i’d 1:08 AM and i to leave my house for school in like six hours so gooDBYE UNTIL NEXT TIME ILY GUYS HAVE A GREAT NIGHT/DAY/TIME IN THE VOID/ MIDNIGHT BC I KNOW U AINT ASLEEP/ AFTERNOON <3


	4. I Miss Him Three Thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i don’t really know what i made happen just now but i did it so... yeah. This is a thing now. The idea just kinda came to me and i couldn’t not make it a part of this story so yeah. EnJoY
> 
> also just for clarification it says collage (like the art with the pictures), not college..

Morgan tried to be subtle when she did little things for her brother. They were such small things, and she thought that her Mom and Dad wouldn’t notice them.

Sometimes, she would go into his room and tidy his dresser, putting his clothes in neat piles, and clean the dust off his photos.

Other times, she would quietly leave piece of paper in the top drawer of his desk, a spot that she had left especially for these papers — drawings of figures, always including her and Peter or Spider-man, sometimes with her Mom and her Dad, or her Uncles, or what she gathered Aunt May looked like from the pictures on the dresser, always with a misspelled note on it somewhere.

She didn’t think her parents knew that she sat in her brothers room, every day without fail, talking about anything and everything — catching him up on her day to say life, even though a part of her knew that he couldn’t hear her.

So she definitely, one hundred percent, thought that she wouldn’t be found when she went down the the garage, and started asking FRIDAY to print out pictures of Spider-man, and Peter, and her Mom and Dad, and Uncle Happy, and Uncle Rhodey and Aunt May.

Morgan had recently discovered collage, and so it seemed fit that her first collage be in the form of a paper page for Peters desk draw collection.

Soon after FRIDAY printed the pictures, Morgan took them back up to her bedroom, along with her ‘art box’, to start the project.

She had purposely gone into Peters room, looking for a picture of him and his school friends. She had picked one easily, a group of students, four girls and five boys, one of whom was her brother, all wearing matching yellow blazers.

The thing that had been an accident was finding the note on the back of the photo as she covered it in glue, ready to stick onto the now half-finished collage. The words, _‘I hope you figure out whatever’s going on with you, Peter. Call me, it’d be nice to talk to you after what happened — Liz’_ , followed by a phone number, had somehow still struck a chord within the three-and-a-half year old.

To be fair, everything about Peter struck a chord within her, but this felt different. This was like the feeling about the blue door, before she knew about her brother. It was like the feeling that drew her to wear Peters clothes, and leave drawings in his desk drawer.

And, now, it was the feeling that made her sneak downstairs and borrow her Moms phone. To take it back up to her room and quietly key in the phone number. To hold it to her ear silently as she waited for an answer.

She was slightly surprised when someone picked up, the ringing sound ceasing, and static filling the ear that she held the phone to.

“Hello?” She asked excitedly, trying to imagine who it could be. A friend of Peters was defined implied, but maybe even a girlfriend? A potential future sister?

“Umm, hi?” The voice of a girl — Liz, if the note was anything to go by — sounded from the other end, crackling slightly. “Liz Toomes speaking.”

 _Toomes_. Morgan knew that to be the last name of her brothers first major bad guy — Adrian Toomes, the Vulture... so maybe Liz wasn’t a friend?

“I’m Morgan! I found a note you left for my brother!”

Morgan could practically hear Lizs’ confusion through the phone, and giggled when the other girl asked, “I left a note for who?”

“My brother!” She laughed a little. “His name is Petey, and I found a picture that had this number on it, and so I called it, and so now i’m talking to you!”

“Peter?” Lizs’ crackled voice asks, the confusion still evident. “Like Peter Parker? I didn’t know that May had a daughter...”

“Yeah, he’s Peter Parker.” Morgan cringed as she said Peter, rather than ‘ _Petey_ ’, the only name she ever called her brother. “But Auntie May isn’t my Mommy. She was my brothers Aunt!”

When Liz replied, her voice was barely above a whisper. “Who on Earth are you?”

“Morgan Stark! Peteys’ sister!”

“What?” Lizs voice only grew more confused. “Morgan Stark? Like Tony Stark? Like — like _Ironman_?”

“Yes.” Morgan was becoming exasperated — why didn’t the girl understand? It was simple: Peter was her brother, Tony Stark was her dad, May was her (sort of) Aunt, not her Mom.

“Woah, okay... follow up questions later...” Liz murmured. “Why did you call, Morgan Stark?”

“I already told you! I found a photo in Peteys room with your number on it, and so I called you!” She swallowed, before speaking words that had become so familiar to say that they were now second nature. “Can you tell me a story about Petey?”

“Umm... could I — could I maybe talk to your brother? I can embarrass him after, but it’d just be nice to —“

“Peteys gone.” Morgan stayed simply, cutting Liz off. She heard the choking sound that Liz made from the other end, and continued. “Daddy said he and Auntie May went to be with his Uncle and his other Mommy and Daddy.”

“Oh.” Was all Liz said. “I guess I can tell you something about him... You wanna hear about the regional decathlon competition of twenty-sixteen?”

Needless to say, Morgan was overjoyed to hear another perspective of her brother, and, of course, she didn’t think that her parents would know about her calling Liz — especially after she returned her Moms phone to exactly where it was before at the end of her call.

Morgan smiled as she wrote the words on the top of her collage for Peter, ‘ _I Love My Bruthu’._

But she thought no one would see her writing another note, one which she stuck on the back of the collage, one that said, in messy, barely legible, there-year-old handwriting, ‘I talked to your friend Liz on the phone today, she was nice!’

(Spelling mistakes not included.)

So, despite the fact that her Dad was already boasting that she would become smarter than even he was one day, she still had a very loose understanding of just how many secrets her parents could find out — obviously she constantly chose to forget how her dad had found a teenager with a literal secret identity fairly easily.

So it had come as quite a surprise to her when, later that afternoon, her Mom sat down across from her at the dining room table, a slight frown on her face, looking like Morgan was in trouble.

“Hi Mommy!” She said, a slightly nervous edge on her voice.

“Hey Morgan.” Her mom said, the look not leaving her face. “Can you tell me why you were using my phone earlier?”

Morgan gulped slightly. “I... I had to doowa thingy!”

“Who did you call, sweetie. I know you did. I just need you to tell me who it was.”

Morgan’s face turned red, and looked at her mom nervously. “I found a thing... and it had a phone number on it, so I called it, and I talked to Peteys old friend Liz Toomes about Petey and their deca-decaton-decatalon competitions!”

Her moms expression changed to one of complete disbelief. “You stole my phone to call someone and talk about Peter?” Morgan nodded, and her Mom let out a small laugh. “You really love your brother, huh?”

She looked at her Mom with an exasperated look, that could rival that of the woman herself — which was saying something, she was Pepper Stark-Potts, after all. “Of course I love Petey, Mommy! He’s my big brother, and he’s the bestest, and I....”

Her mom made her way around to Morgan very quickly, when the girls voice began to crack up, her bottom lip quivering and tears glistening in her eyes. “I miss him, Mommy! And I don’t even rem-rememberer him! And I just wanna give him a hug, and—“ Morgan sobbed into her moms shoulder, as her mom ran her free hand through her hair.

“I know, honey, I know.” She murmured, before holding Morgan at arms length, and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I miss him too, sweetie. And so does Daddy, and even Uncle Happy and Uncle Rhodey.”

“Y-Yeah?” Morgan asked, her teary eyes looking at her mom, and her lips shaking, in the verge of another bout of sobs.

“Yeah. We all miss Peter.”

Morgan smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around her moms middle tightly. “I miss him Three Thousand.” she murmured, making a small smile appear on her Moms face.

“Three thousand, huh? That’s a lot!”

“That’s because I miss him a lot!” Morgan was using her exasperated voice again at that point, but every word that she said was true.

She missed him more than she cared to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i have regrets. I also don’t though, so that’s fun I guess. Just couldn’t get the idea of Liz and Morgan interacting out of my head, and wanted some more of Pepper being the BeSt MoM fOr MoRgAn BeCaUsE eNdGaMe DiDnT sHoW eNoUgH oF tHeM aM i RiGhT oR wHaT??
> 
> also this is shorter than intended, so i’m sorry i guess, bUT ALSO ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT WOOOOOO


	5. Twenty First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m not dead! Sorry y’all i’ve been super busy getting educated and I had like six tests last week so... i ApoLoGiZe
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy!

Today was Peters birthday.

This was the first time that Morgan had ever been prepared for something to do with Peter. Which was saying something — she hadn’t been prepared to find out about him, or to hear him speak, or to talk to Liz — and yet here she was, completely ready for his birthday. His twenty-first, according to her dad.

She had been planning for this for weeks. She learnt how to make cakes with her mom, and how to decorate them. She’d made him at least twenty birthday cards. She bought him a picture frame, which she decorated with glitter and fake gems and stickers.

Emphasis on glitter. _Lots of it._

There had been a slight disaster the day they went to get cake ingredients. Her Mom had been out doing stuff for the business on that day, so her Dad had taken her to the supermarket to get the stuff — and, since he was ironman, it caused a lot of attention to be drawn to them, and a lot of pictures to be taken. Apparently her dad hadn’t been seen out in months.

The job of icing the cake had also caused a lot of drama. Her dad left her for exactly forty-seven seconds, and when he got back, Morgan had managed to accidentally turn her whole arm blue with food dye — they were making all the decorations red and blue, like her brothers alter ego.

Morgan’s weekly call with Liz had also ended up being slightly disastrous. The two had actually become quite good friends since their first call, and so now Morgan knew a lot about the older girl — she was almost twenty-three. She was married. She was about to have her daughter. It went downhill with some news, with Morgan actually crying when she found out what Liz was planning on calling the baby — Harper _May_ Toomes-Hanover — middle name inspired by Peters Aunt May. _Morgan’s_ Aunt may... Liz also said that it was short for Mayonnaise, but Morgan was pretty sure that wasn’t true.

Even with all that aside, there were major setbacks to begin with — main one being her dads reluctance to do anything after he woke up that day.

Morgan had vague memories of a day a few months after she found out about Peter, when her dad seemed completely and utterly out of it, muttering to himself about ‘ _twenty_ ’, and ‘ _Should be at MIT right now_ ’, and ‘ _my fault_ ’.

And today seemed like that — the muttering, his shaky, unsure movements, the faraway look in his eyes, the grief written clearly on his face.

Everything about her dad was telling Morgan that today was like that day.

On top of that, her Mom was sick, and so all order in the house had been lost.

But, despite the all the issues, and the overall mood in the air, here they were. Morgan, her Mom and Dad, Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Happy, sitting together in the dining room, looking at the blue and red cake alight with candles in front of them.

She had tried to get Liz to come too, but the woman had turned her down, explaining that, “ _Even though youre my friends sister, I can’t just casually have dinner with Iron Man and Iron-Patriot-War-Machine and Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. Sorry, Morgan._ ”

The five of them sat in near-silence, eating a strange dinner of pizza and churros. Morgan didn’t quite understand why or how they were being allowed to eat sweet food for dinner, but she was happy for it.

After all, it wasn’t everyday that your brother turned twenty-one.

Even if he wasn’t there for it.

The churros seemed to bring something strange to both her dad and her Uncle Happy, far off, pained looks coming to their faces every time they picked one up, each churro seeming to have the same effect as a punch in the gut on her dad.

“Thanks for sending me that one, Hap. Made for good blackmail.” Her dad murmured, his voice quiet and low, as he gave Happy a teary smile.

“Blackmail? Really, Tony?” Her mom let out an exasperated sigh, her voice croaky from being sick, turning to Uncle Happy. “Why would you give him blackmail material. Why.”

“I know he wanted them...” The man replied, sharing the same saddened grin as Morgan’s dad. “‘ _Not a hug_ ’ my ass.”

“Language.” Uncle Rhodey muttered at that, also looking sad, and making her Dad laugh slightly.

“Don’t be a Cap, Rhodey. God knows we don’t need more of that shit—“

“Language!”

Morgan laughed slightly at the exchange, before adding, “Mommy coined the _shit_ word, daddy! You’re not allowed to say that!”

“Maguna!” Her dad exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in true Tony Stark fashion. “You’re not allowed to say Mommy’s word either!”

“Sh-“

“Morgan H. Stark.”

“-i-“

“Stop that, little miss.”

“-it.”

Morgan grinned at her dad, who rolled his eyes in defeat. “You are impossible. Worse than Pete, I’m telling you!”

And just like that, the little piece of lightness that had came with the short exchange was gone again — disappeared in the span of nine words, plunging the table back into heavy silence.

Her mom cleared her throat loudly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Cake, Anyone? Morgan, you want cake?”

“Yes please Mommy!” She exclaimed, making her dad smile at her softly.

“You can blow out Peteys candles, Little Miss. Make a wish.”

The red and blue cake was pushed in front of Morgan, the twenty-one candles glowing and illuminating the faces of her parents and uncles, as they sang Happy Birthday to her brother.

At an encouraging nod from her dad, she leaned forward, and blew out the candles, inhaling heavily afterwards due to using a lot of air.

_She wished Petey would come home._

Her dad had said that she could make a wish; and that was it. She wished, more than anything, that she could see Peter again — that he would come home. It would mean everything to her, and she had hoped that her wish would come true ever since she found out that she had a brother.

“What did you wish for, Morgan?” Her Uncle Rhodey prompted, grinning, only for her to shake her he’d vigorously, which made him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

“Can’t tell you, Uncle Rhodey!” She said, her voice teasing slightly, “If I tell, It won’t come true — and I really, really, reallyreallyreallyreally want it to come true.”

“Smart thinking.” her Uncle Happy said bluntly.

“That’s right, Hap. I only raise genius kids!”

Morgan laughed at her dads antics, along with her mom. She didn’t see, nor understand, the silent looks that the four adults shared — that they all knew what she wished for.

Not long after cake, Morgan found herself sitting on the jetty by the lake, next to her dad. He actually had a real, genuine smile on his face as he looked up at the sky — which she didn’t think would happen, today of all days.

But he really just seemed to be happy, despite the tears prickling in his eyes, and the fact that he was celebrating Peters birthday without him.

Morgan supposed that she would be able to be happy on her brothers birthday someday too. Being content about her brother being gone would be the next best thing to Peter coming home.

But, as it was, she was three-and-two-thirds — yes, she remembered her exact age — and so she wouldn’t loose hope.

Because she knew that he was out there somewhere.

And one day, she might see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THANKYOU FOR READING! So this is almost done!!! I am so exited guys because then i can make the next instalment of the series and yayyyyy!!!
> 
> Anyway, I’ll be quicker with chapter six — i PrOmiSe!!!
> 
> Anyway, love you guys, have a great day/night/morning/midnight/obscurely late or early time of day/whatever time it is where y’all are at!
> 
> <3<3


	6. Not Completely the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so apparently endgame happened in october? I mean i don’t remember it saying that in the movie, but i am in denial and refuse to watch the whole thing, so i could just be forgetting...
> 
> ANYWAY whenever endgame is meant to be, this is AU so i can do what I want. This happens in may, and, for the sake of my inner nerd, the battle at the compound happens on the fourth. Of March.
> 
> HAPPY WA DAY ABD JUNE 1ST PEOPLE, ENJOY

Morgan was confused. She was confused, and scared, and excited, and terrified, all at once.

Her confusion had begun only a few days earlier — with the visit that her Dads three friends had paid them. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Scott Lang, FRIDAY told her. Captain America, Black Widow and Ant Man.

Natasha had visited before. It wasn’t very often, and she never talked to Morgan too much, after general niceties. The red haired woman was nice though, and Morgan thought that she was awesome — despite the fact that the mood between Natasha, her dad and the other two men was much heavier and tenser than Nats normal coffee visits.

They spoke for no more than five minutes, about something that seemed very, very serious, before Morgan’s mom kneeled down in front of her, speaking in a hushed whisper.“Go save Daddy, Morgs — lunch is ready.”

She ran outside and jumped on her dad, listening to a quick exchange between him and the blonde man — Captain America — in silence, not knowing what to think of the words they shared, but knowing, somehow, that they were of great importance.

Especially to her Dad.

Her confusion only grew later that night. Her dad disappeared into the garage after doing the dishes left from dinner, and he hadn’t been since.

He did do that sometimes — go down to the lab for a few hours, and not really talk to anyone — but he was taking longer than usual to come back upstairs. It had been hours.

Morgan was meant to be asleep, but instead she snuck down to sit on the stairs, and watch as her dad did something on his hologram table.

Whatever he was doing seemed to both shock and excite him, as she watched him collapse into his chair, arms up in triumph, exclaiming, “Shit!” in disbelief.

Her dad had acted strange after that — he let her have a juice-pop, but when she asked for a story, he just told her to go to sleep (in a roundabout way). That never happened. Usually, her dad would be more than happy to tell her a story, but not tonight, apparently.

Tonight, he played it off in a joking matter, but Morgan knew that there was something else going on. She just didn’t know what, at that point.

She would know soon enough, though.

By morning, her dad was gone. Morgan was scared, when she went downstairs after not finding him asleep with her mom. And he wasn’t in the garage, or anywhere outside. He wasn’t even with Gerald, their alpaca.

“Where’s Daddy?” She asked, the second her Mom arrived downstairs, about thirty minutes after she woke up. “I can’t find Daddy anywhere.” By that point, she was crying, sobbing, as she ran into her Moms open arms. “Where did Daddy go.”

“Shhhh.” Her Mom murmured, holding her tightly, and rubbing her back soothingly. “Daddy’s fine — he’ll be home in a couple of days, okay Madame Secretary?”

Morgan began to stop sobbing, but she frowned. Her dad never went out without telling her. “Where did he go?”

“Your Daddy went to see his friends that came over yesterday, and they’re going to time travel, and see your brother, if it all goes well.”

She pulled away from her moms embrace. However smart her people said that Morgan was, she could not, for the life of her, decipher her moms words. _Time travel_ , and... see her _brother_?

She was only four, but she knew that time travel wasn’t real — it was imaginary, something explored in stories and movies, but not possible in real life — so how on Earth were her dad and his friends going to do it?

Her mom must have seen the confusion on Morgan’s face, and sighed heavily. “He’s doing something really important, honey. He — back when your Dad was iron man...”

Morgan’s eyes widened. Her parents didn’t talk about her dads time as Ironman much, but she knew that he used to be a superhero, which was super cool for her.

“Yeah.” Her mom continued. “Back when he was Iron man, well, he was _constantly_ Iron man. He didn’t stop being Iron man until before you were born... a while after you brother left. But now he has to go be Iron man again to help lots and lots of people.”

Morgan continued to stare at her Mom in shock and surprise, because that still didn’t explain how time travel was possible.

“And he loves you so, so much, Morgan, but he had to do this.”

“But-but time travel isn’t real...” she murmured, blinking slowly. “You said that Daddy had Daddy and his friends had to time travel to see Petey... but time travel doesn’t exist!”

“Daddy made a time machine last night.” Her mom said, placing a comforting hand on Morgan’s back. “He — he did it for Petey, so that he, and Auntie May, and so many people could come back... does that make sense, Mo?”

Morgan tilted her head to the side slightly, frown still on her face. “Sorta. How long will it take, Mommy?”

“I’m not sure, Little Miss. It won’t be long though — and then you’ll get to meet your brother and your Aunt, hey? That’s pretty cool?”

“...Yeah!” Morgan agreed, after a moments hesitation.

_Her brother was coming home._

He was finally coming back.

And Morgan couldn’t wait.

Over the course of the next couple days, Morgan and her mom had many video calls with her dad. Morgan would tell her dad everything that was happening, everything she was doing. Her mom would give him updates on what was happening with the company.

She worked from home now, mostly, doing all her Stark Industries work externally, but she was still the CEO, so obviously she had to tell the CTO and owner what was happening within his company.

Her dad was obviously a lot more interested in what Morgan spoke about than what her mom told him — he had never really liked being CEO before her mom took the position, so that made sense.

He was generally quite vague with what he said about the ‘time heist’ in front of Morgan, but some of her super-secret eavesdropping helped her fund out all that she needed to know. The time machine worked, her dad went back to 2012, and then he went to 1970 and met her grandpa. That was most of the important stuff.

The last video call that they got was at about lunchtime, on the third day. Her dad didn’t look too great when her mom answered the call. “We lost Nat.” Was the furst thing that he said, and Morgan watched her moms face fall. Morgan felt tears prickling in her own eyes.

“Nat... how?” Her mom asked quietly, a hand covering her mouth, and her eyes watering slightly. From the little Morgan knew, her mom and dad and Natasha had been good friends. That’s why Nat visited sometimes.

And the thought of Nat being gone was terrifying. Like trying to imagine one of her Uncles being gone — or Nebula, or her Parents...

“Vormir. She wouldn’t let Clint do it... and we might not be able to get her back. We don’t know, really, but it’s looking pretty impossible.”

“And a week ago, time travel looked pretty impossible.” Her mom said, continuing after a choked noise from her dads end. “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m gonna miss her.”

“Me too.” Morgan watched as he dad looked over his shoulder at something, sighing. “We’re bringing them back soon. Bruce is — Bruce is doing it. The stones won’t be as fatal for him, because of the radiation in his blood... I hope it works.”

“How long will you be home in, Daddy? Mommy said it won’t be too much longer!” Morgan finally spoke.

“I’ll be back soon, Maguna. And Pep... well, i’m not saying I want you involved, but if this goes south—“

“I know where to get rescue, Honey... just _promise_ me it doesn’t go south. Be careful.”

“I’ll try my best. I’ve gotta go help bring half the universe back.., I love you, Pep. Love you tons, Maguna.”

Morgan and her Mom both echoed their “Love you too!”s, before the call ended, and her mom started busying herself making tea.

Her mom was tense, seemingly waiting for something — until that something arrived, less than an hour later. Well, someone. And that someone was her Uncle Happy.

“Happy! Hey! Can you, uhm... Look, can you look after Morgan for a few hours? I need to go and —“ Her mom rambled, looking at her Uncle desperately.

“I’ve got it, Boss. Be careful — and say hi to the kid for me.”

...To the _kid_. _Kid_ was what everyone called Peter...

So he was back!

“Yeah, I will, Hap. I’ll see you later.”

Morgan watched as her mom was enveloped in the blue and gold rescue suit that her dad had made. Even though it wasn’t something she was used to seeing, it was amazing to see the armour actually in use.

“Bye, Morgan, I love you! See you later, sweetie!” She said, quickly kissing Morgan’s cheek.

“I love you too, Mommy!” Morgan replied, as her mom ran outside, and took off in the armour.

Morgan and her Uncle Happy had kept themselves occupied for quite a few hours before Happy got the call. She couldn’t hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but Morgan could hear the underlying fear Happys voice that he was attempting to hide.

“Uncle Happy? Is Mommy and Daddy okay?” She asked nervously. She had already figured that whatever was going on wouldn’t be the safest, if it meant that her dads suits were involved, so Morgan was, undeniably, scared.

Happy stared at her for a second, before shaking his head. “Yes — yes, they’re fine, but we need... How would you like to go into Queens?”

“ _Queens_?” Morgan asked in wonder, surprised. “What’s in Queens?”

The older man groaned, grabbing his bag from the kitchen. “Mays in Queens. I’ll come up and help you pack some stuff, and then we’ll get going, alright?”

They packed a bag — some clothes, some toys and teddy bears, and Morgan insisted on taking some of Peters big shirts. Because she was attached to them, and couldn’t even try to pretend that she wasn’t anymore.

The drive to Queens from the Lake was long and boring, even while Morgan spent most of it sleeping. Happy wouldn’t tell her anything, except that they needed to go to Queens, and so the little time that she actually spent awake was used interrogating him about the situation.

The closer to the city they got, the more hectic things became. There were cars and people everywhere. Crashes, Police, Ambulances, everywhere. It was chaos, and that slowed their journey down even more.

In Queens, they parked outside an average-looking apartment building, and Happy grabbed Morgan’s hand as they made their way toward the building.

They climbed up seven flights of stairs — Morgan being carried part of the way, because it was a lot of stairs for her — and stopped at one of the last doors to the left of the stairwell. Behind the door, Morgan could hear what sounded like the aftermath of an argument, though she couldn’t hear what the argument had been about.

Almost nervously, her Uncle knocked on the door twice, and they waited as muffled voices and footsteps were heard inside the apartment. After a couple of seconds, and an exclamation of “ _I swear they’re arent cops after me, jesus fuck!_ ”, a middle aged man opened the door, huffing angrily when he saw Morgan and Happy.

Exited, Morgan spoke. “Hi, i’m—“

“Morgan.” Happy warned softly, cutting her off. “I’ve got this one.”

She rolled her eyes at him, and he groaned, before turning back to the man. “Hello sir, I’m Happy Hogan. Is there a May Parker here?”

“Yes.” The angry man said bluntly. “Lady, some guy and a kid are here for ‘ya!”

There were more hurried footsteps within the apartment, before a lady appeared in the doorway, taking the mans spot. She had long, dark hair, and glasses, and reminded Morgan a lot of the woman in her brothers pictures, Aunt —

“Aunt May!” Morgan couldn’t stop herself from exclaiming. “You’re _Aunt May_! I’m Morgan! Nice to meet you!”

May stared at her blankly, before looking at Happy. “Hi, uh, Happy, what’s going on? Where’s Peter? Who’s this?”

Happy smiled at May stiffly. “Peters... in Wakanda. This is Morgan, and i’ll explain everything on the way — the quinjst should be here in five minutes.”

Morgan shared the confusion that she saw in May’s face, but she didn’t say anything, and neither did May. They followed Happy outside, and to the jet, as Happy told May about... everything. Most of it was news to Morgan too.

She listened with Nay, just as shocked and scared when Happy said that half of the universe got killed — probably not something her parents would want her hearing, but Happy got fun( _ish_ ) uncle credits.

Feeling all of the confusion when being told about the new, changed world. There was a part that she understood well, but Nay seemed much more surprised by, and that was about her — how her parents left the city and moved to the lake, going off the grid, and having Morgan.

Then Happy told May about the time heist, which Morgan knew a little about... But then he told her about the battle at the avengers compound, and how the Avengers nearly lost and how they were saved...

He repeated what Morgan’s Dad has said on their earlier phone call. Spider-man had saved the universe.

Spider-man, as in Peter Parker.

Peter Parker, as in her brother.

_Her brother saved the universe._

That definitely made May go into shock induced silence, only speaking again after Happy reassured her that Peter was alive, though he didn’t know much about his condition yet.

It felt like forever before they arrived in Wakanda, in Africa. They were greeted by the Avengers, Morgan’s Mom holding her tightly, crying into her hair silently, and repeating “I love you, I love you,” like a mantra. When she was finally realeased, her mom turned to May, wrapping the other woman in a hug.

Once her mom seemed content that Morgan and May were okay, and prepared to see Peter, she led them down a series of hallways, not stopping until she reached ‘ _room 465_ ’, which had an official looking sign hanging on it, reading ‘ _Peter Parker_.’

Soon enough, her dad exited the room, some of the tension leaving his face when he saw Morgan. “He, uh... He’s stable for the moment — still out of it, but they’re positive that he’ll be fine. They got him out of surgery about ten minutes ago, but... he lost an arm” May opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off “ — i’ll explain it all _later_ , May.”

He opened the door fully, and before any of the adults could react, Morgan bolted into the room, straight to the chair that was placed next to the fancy Wakandan hospital bed. She stood on the chair, and looked at Peter.

He was asleep, but he looked exactly like he did in all the photos, and in the hologram videos.

This was _Peter_.

The brother that she had been dreaming about meeting for as long as she could remember. 

Morgan was finally with her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... iM sOrRy
> 
> this didn’t really end how i was planning, but the next book in the series will be up... soonish — like a week tops. If the ending isn’t completely self explanatory (shouldn’t be, its seen through the eyes of a very confused four year old), then the next book will show how the battle at the compound and the months after the second snap play out in this universe...
> 
> also at the beginning, i’m meaning WA as in Western Australia... its our day today, even if it is 2:06 AM
> 
> SEE YOU IN THE NEXT BOOK, THANKYOU FOR PUTTING UO WITH ME ALL THIS TIME, I LOVE YOU 3000, GET SOME GODDAMN SLEEP
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again so idk when i’ll update because life is hectic but i want to finish this book. I proMISE YOU WILL WILL UPDATE, OKAY LOVE YOU BYE <3


End file.
